


Everything Important

by Penny_Candy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Candy/pseuds/Penny_Candy
Summary: Two paladins lay dying.I wish it could go on forever.But everything ends.And I am watching our forever ending right now.





	

We’ve been together forever.

Well, not exactly. It’s only been a year or so but I know everything about you. I know your smile, your laugh, the way your brows draw together when you’re concentrating on a task. The little things most people won't notice.  
I love them all.

I love the way your arms feel when they’re wrapped around me at night. I love the feel of your breath on the back of my neck. The warmth of your kisses.

I wish it could go on forever.

But everything ends.

And I am watching our forever ending right now.

I love having you in my arms. But not this way. Not with that huge, black scorch in the middle of your chest. And the red...

The red bleeds out and devours the white of your armor. I watch it spread, devouring our hopes and dreams. It bubbles on your lips as you struggle to take a breath.

I grip your hand as tightly as I can. Your own hold is so weak, I want to make up for it and pour my own, small strength into the vastness that is your generous heart.

It's hard to meet your eyes. I'm sure you'll see the tears I'm struggling to keep back. I want to be strong. For you. You deserve that from me. But, I’m afraid that the desperate pain I'll see in your gaze will undo me.

I look anyway. Because I can't help it. Your eyes are the most beautiful part of you. 

“Shhh,” I soothe you, as you struggle to sit up and speak. I already know what you want to say. “You don't have to. Everything worth saying, we've already said.” It's so hard to keep my voice steady, but I'll do everything I can for you right now. “anything we haven't said by now really isn’t that important.”

The corner of your mouth twitches up in a hint of that infuriating smile of yours. I love that smile. I grin right back through my tears. You can't see them now so it's ok, your eyes have dimmed.

You still find ways to surprise me, though. One quaking breath and you manage to squeeze my hand.

Once.  
Twice.  
Three times, although the last one is substantially weaker.

“I love you too, you idiot.” I choke back a sob, although I'm pretty sure you can still feel it. “Don’t worry. The others will be here soon and they'll take care of everything.”

I'm so glad I was here long enough to take care of you and ease your way. Your cold hand slips from my grip because I just don't have the ability to hold it any longer. The last bit of energy I have, I spend on activating our beacons.

The little lights in our helmets blink, red and blue. Their energy will last long enough. Just as mine did.

My blood mingles with yours on the ground, pooling around us. The world begins to fade and I realize my own time was shorter than I’d thought. I can lay my head down on your chest, now. I smile as I close my eyes. It’s time to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, a quick little bit of sadness.
> 
> I deliberately wrote this so the characters were interchangable.
> 
>  
> 
> come visit me over on tumblr. @littlepennycandy


End file.
